Gotham Chronicals
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. Slight AU. Short takes of the Batclan's life. COMPETED! R&R!
1. Emptiness

digi-gal-rox: well, it's going to be several chapters till it's complete, and may take a while to go on, planning to make it end in the Batman Beyond-verse... but who knows... well, don't forget to review!

Dick's POV

* * *

Emptiness 

The cold wind blew againts his face. He newly cut hair stayed in it's place. He grimaced. Something was happening down below, as usual. Bludhaven, a place far worse than Gotham was his knew home. Nightwing's new home. Revealing his gliders, Nightwing flew down below where a few robbers sniggered.  
"Bat's boy!" the skinny one cried out.  
"I'm no one's boy," Nightwing growled, throwing him a punch.  
"You don't know who you're dealing with," the leader said, dropping the bag of money.  
"Funny, I should be saying that to you," Nightwing responded, knocking out another one of his henchmens. Moments later, the leader stood shocked as the last of his men was thrown aside. He started to run.  
"Now this is what I'm talking about!" a young voice exclaimed, jumping in front of him.  
"Wha-!" before the leader could finish his sentence, the teenager had knocked him out.  
"Robin!" Nightwing pulled to a stop.  
"Oh boy..."  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, hotly, tieing up the leader.  
"Batman sent me here, I can't tell you why, but that's all I can say."  
"This is my turf. If he sent you here to help me-"  
"If he sent someone here to help you, it wouldn't be me. It'd be him."  
"Well tell him to stay out of my territory." Nightwing growled, turning his back on the boy wonder. Robin stood still. Something was bothering him. Biting his lip nervously, he shot out his grapple and took off. Nightiwing turned around. "Why are you here?" he murmured.

Amy Rohrback appeared at his desk, an anger printed on her face.  
"What's Robin doing here!" she demanded. Officer Dick Grayson grimly looked up, rubbing his eyes.  
"Robin?"  
"Don't play games with me, Dick. I saw you with him last night."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Amy." Dick lied.  
"I know you're Nightwing," she whispered.  
"Amy, I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Dick protested, putting his arms up in defence. "Even if, Gotham wouldn't be telling me why."  
"Of course. You broke the Commissioner's daughter's heart." Amy frowned. Dick rubbed his temples. He knew that the energetic red head, Barbara Gordon would throw a fit. She hated being refered as the Commissioner's daughter, even though she uses it, a lot, to get into the Penguin's night club.  
"She has a name, Amy." Dick sighed.  
"Where is she!" a familiar voice boomed.  
"Bullock?" Dick exclaimed, jumping from his chair.  
"Where's the captain, Grayson?" Detective Harvey Bullock demanded, standing in front of him.  
"Right here," Amy responded folding her arms.  
"The Commissioner has a message. Stay out of Gotham's business. One of our villians, the Riddler is here."  
"Riddler?" Dick murmured quietly.  
"And I'd rather Robin handle it."  
"We have Nightwing." Amy cried out.  
"Yeah, and he ain't gonna bother Robin's business." Bullock narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm going to have a word with the Commissioner." Amy muttered, heading to her office. Dick stood uncertainly, as Bullock stared at the young officer.  
"I have advice for you, Grayson. Stay away from Barbara."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She's with Sam Young now." Bullock, proud of himself left the room, leaving a shocked Dick Grayson behind.

He stared at the phone, uncertainly. He debated whether or not to call home. The last time he talked to all of them, it didn't end on good terms. Finally gaining the courage, he dialed the number.  
"Wayne residence." Alfred Pennyworth's voice greeted the reciever.  
"Hey Al. Is Bruce is?"  
"Master Richard!" Alfred beamed. "It's beeen a long time."  
"Yeah. Yeah, it sure has."  
"Have you called Ms. Gordon?" he asked curiously.  
"No," Dick responded tightly. "So; he in or not?"  
"Yes, just a moment." a long paused followed. Dick knew Bruce was arguing about not answering the phone.  
"What do you want?" Bruce's voice finally came.  
"I wanted to see how things were. I guess it was a mistake." Dick said tightly.  
"So you ran into him."  
"What do you think? The kid likes making an entrance." Dick muttered, "Why didn't you tell me that the Riddler was here?"  
"It didn't concern you," Bruce muttered, "and Jim didn't want you to know."  
"Great, so now he hates me." Dick frowned.  
"You did hurt Barbara." Bruce pointed out, heatedly.  
"How's life," Dick asked. He could feel a tight lump in his throat. Bruce Wayne wasn't known for small talk with his family, only known for talking about the lastest villian escape.  
"Good. The League's been... busy."  
"You're leaving Gotham to her! Alone!"

"_She_ said she can handle it, and she has Robin." Bruce muttered hotly, "What is it you want?"  
"I called to ask a question."  
"Bullock told you?" Bruce asked, coldness gone.  
"Yeah," Dick said quietly.  
"She's happy Dick." Bruce sighed, "I've never seen her so happy."  
"Why didn't she tell me?"  
"To be honest, I don't know. I didn't know till their public appearance at the art exhibition." Bruce admitted,  
"She didn't only keep it from you, Dick. She kept it from all of us."

_Briing_. 1 ring. _Briing_. 2 rings. _Briing_. 3 rings.  
"Hello?" a familar voice greeted the phone. He didn't respond. "Hello?"  
"Barbara,"  
"Aw crap," she swore.  
"O.K, maybye this was a mistake,"  
"No, it's not you," she said quickly, "The popcorn exploded."  
"Popcorn?"  
"Yeah, babysitting my neighbours kid tonight..." she paused, "What do you want?"  
"Oh... um... I had a visit from your old friend Bullock."  
"Bullock?"  
"Yeah, he uh... mentioned that you're with Sam..."  
"And you wanted to confirm it?"  
"Technically speaking, yes."  
"I am... things are a bit shaky at the moment, but I am." she paused, "I'm happy." she paused again, when there was no responce. "Dick?"  
"I think the green monster may pop out soon." he muttered, narrowing his eyes slightly, gripping onto the phone tightly.  
"Dick..."  
"Look, I'm just gonna come out straight. If I hadn't left, could there... would we..."  
"I don't know," she said quietly, cutting him off. "I mean, this is you Dick. You have a dark and angry pass. If you hadn't done what you did, in the end, I may hav given up."  
"Babs..."  
"Look, I gotta go, we'll talk later O.K? The kid is here."  
"Babs, wait!" but she had already hung up.

"Is she really happy?""Who?"  
"You know who." Robin hesitated.  
"Yeah, she's happy." Nightwing smiled slightly.  
"I'm glad."  
"You are!" Robin looked at him surprised, "I was expecting jealously, the green monster, you stomping all the way there and..." Robin trailed off. "You're happy?" Nightwing nodded uncertainly.  
"Suprising, huh?"  
"I'll say." a loud explosion was heard. "Is that him or him?"  
"Him." Nightwing responded, "Have fun with your guy when he comes out."  
"Have fun with Blockbuster."  
"It's Blockbuster?"  
"I thought you knew..."  
"Whatever," Nightwing rolled his eyes and took off.  
"You got all of that, I presumed," Robin muttered, pressing his finger to the communicator that sat in his ear comfortably.  
"Naturally," a voice responded, "Get to work."  
"Yes sir,"

Sighing heavily, he tossed his mask aside. He wasn't O.K. Not really anyway. He had lost her... he had lost her to some lawyer. But he couldn't risk putting her in danger. Not with an enemy like him. Blockbuster. Blockbuster had already tried taking the Titans... his friends down. He even tried to take down partner and good friend Amy. He wasn't about to take that risk again. Barbara...  
"I'm sorry," he said softly. Sinking to the floor, he gripped his chest tightly. Was this pain he was feeling, jealously? Or loss? Emptiness? He wanted to be with her... but he didn't want to loose her. "God, I'm sorry, but I won't risk it." there was a knock on the door. He stared at the door warily. Who would be here... at this time of the night. Quickly changing, he made his way to the door. Who ever it was, the knocking didn't stop. He paused. Was that crying? Opening the door, he recognise the crouched figure.  
"Barb!" he exclaimed, helpping her up. He looked at her confused, her eyes red with tears falling from her ice blue eyes. "Babs?"  
"It's Sam," she whimpered, "Blockbuster has him." Dick froze at the sound of his enemy's name, as Barbara cried even harder in his arms.

* * *

digi-gal-rox: don't forget to review! 


	2. Belonging

digi-gal-rox: new chapter.  
Note: This takes part after Dicks departure, clarrifying some confusion (if there is any)

Barbara's POV

* * *

Belonging

The tears fell from her eyes, after she received the news from him. It was only moments ago that Bruce had called, revealing that Dick had left. Everything was gone. He had left everything. She hugged the bear tightly.  
"It's my fault, isn't it Woobie?" she managed to get out, starring at the bear, "It's my fault he left, right?" she was in her old room, in her father's apartment. She wasn't surprised that he kept it intact.  
"Sweety?" James entered the room uncertainly, only to see his daughter in a distraught state. "Oh, dweety, what happened?" he asked gently, seating beside his crying daughter.  
"He left, daddy. He left, and it's all my fault!" James hugged his daughter tightly. He could feel tears threatening to fall from his own face.  
"It'll be alright," he said softly, "I promise, everything will be alright."

"He always seem to me like a good man, Bruce." James murmured, "I would have never expected him just to skip town."  
"I never saw that coming too, Jim." Bruce murmured, "How's Barbara doing?"  
"She's still stuggling." James paused, "She still blames herself." Bruce looked away uneasily. It wasn't her fault. Nor was it his. Dick had a temper. And it got to the better of him.  
"I can't help but feel responsible for this," Bruce finally said, after a moment of silence.  
"It's not your fault, Bruce." James said quietly, "I blame that boy." Bruce noted that James had clenched his fists tightly. "I won't allow him to hurt her again. That's a promise."

It was good to get out. Maybe she just needed to cool down. She had packed up every single living memory of him, and locked him away down at the storage room. She vowed never to go down there again, to face those painful memories. Trinkets, letters... all the items he had given her, even birthday and Christams presents were down there. She hated him. She didn't want him back in her life, even if he did return, she didn't want him near her. Period.  
"You shouldn't be out here, Barbara." she whirled around to see Batman. She narrowed her eyes slightly.  
"I'll do what I want. You can't stop me." she growled.  
"My city. My rules."  
"Like it or not, I'm helping." she muttered.  
"Barbara-"  
"Batgirl!" she scowled.  
"Batgirl," he sighed, "You just can't do this because of what he did. You need to control yourself."  
"I'll do what I want, Batman. You do what you do." she shot out her grapple and took off. What was he getting at?! He of all people should understand the state she was in! Her heart felt empty. It felt heavy. That's when she realised, Dick was never coming back. "Good," she growled, "I don't want you to come back anyway."

"Well, looky here. Batgirl." Catwoman smirked, approaching Batgirl, a cat statue at hand.  
"Look what the cat dragged in," the red-head narrowed her eyes.  
"Heard wittle Wobin left town, is it true?" Batgirl clenched her fist tightly, before relaxing.  
"It's not my problem if he left or not, Catwoman." she said softly.  
"So he did leave?"  
"Hand it over."  
"No." Catwoman simply responded, "It's mine now."

"She's improved a lot," he murmured, watching her fight Catwoman. "Holding back anger..." he smiled slightly. "Maybe she could be helpful. Just as long as she follows the rules. She still has a lot to learn." he pressed his finger to the communicator, "Alfred, cancell all my appointments tomorrow. We're going to pay a visit to the Gordon's."

"Bruce!" James exclaimed surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
"I thought it best if Barbara and I talked. We both lost someone we really cared about," Bruce said quietly, "I lost a boy, who I could call son. She lost..." he trailed off. James hesitated.  
"I'm not sure if she's ready to see people yet."  
"It's alright daddy," Barbara said, softly, appearing beside her father. James glanced at his daughter, nervously. She looked a lot paler than usual.  
"O.K," he finally said, "I'll be in the study if you need me."

"I miss him so much," she murmured, "Part of me hates him. The other part doesn't. I feel so confused..."  
"You seemed pretty angry last night,"  
"I guess the fight with Catwoman showed me that I really do miss him." she said softly. She hugged herself tightly.  
"I want to hate him. I have to hate him." she said after a moment of silence.  
"We'll get through this, together Barbara." Bruce looked at her, earnestly. "Not for his sake, but for ours."  
"Bruce..."  
"He was always stubborn," Bruce chuckled, "Growing up. And he still is." Barbara looked away.  
"How do you do it? Show the world that you're O.K?"  
"I don't." Bruce admitted, "I try to." he paused, "We just have to accept his actions."  
"I don't know if I can..."  
"You will. One day. And when you're ready, you'll be able to face the world again, Barbara." he paused, "I'll see you tonight."  
"Tonight?" she looked at him surprised, "You mean-"  
"Yes," he nodded, "But one thing. Follow my rules."

The cave was darker, colder. But it was more crowded. Figuratively speaking. In a single case, the brightly coloured Robin suit stood. Indented into the wall, two suits stood. Batman and Batgirl. Alfred Pennyworth chuckled to himself as he polished the glass casing. Yes, it was definately going to be an adventure. Not the same as it was with the Dynamic Duo, Batman and Robin. No, a new adventure with Gotham's Bats. The Gotham Knights. Batman and Batgirl.

* * *

digi-gal-rox: i know, i know, it's short, but there wasn't much I could write in here. Look out of the next chapter! 


	3. Beginings

digi-gal-rox: nxt chapter! pls review!

Batman/Bruce's POV

* * *

Beginings 

The black car screeched against the metal floor as it pulled to a stop. The sounds of water rushing, and drops of water could be heard, faintly. He didn't crack a smile. In front of him, someone stood with a tuxedo at hand.  
"Master Bruce," Alfred greeted pleasently, "You'll be late for the party."  
"I've got work to do, Alfred." Batman growled, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
"Master Bruce, you need to be able to balance both lives. Both as Batman and as Bruce Wayne." Batman muttered something before grabbing the suit. Alfred smiled slightly, as Bruce disappeared into the shadows. Despite his age, Bruce Wayne was still a child at heart. Or at least the way he acted when it came to chosing between Batman and Bruce.

Play-boy millionair Bruce Wayne entered the hall, with his charming smile that made all women wobble. Several of the women gave him their most flirtatious smiles, others gave a wave. Accepting his drink, he approached Commissioner James Gordon who was lecturing his six-year old daughter.  
"Now really, Commissioner, is that how you treat a lovely young lady at a party?" the play boy chuckled, as the young girl was on the verge of crying.  
"Bruce!" James got up, pleasantly. "Good to see you again! You remember my daughter, Barbara." Bruce smiled gently the young girl, who clung to her father's leg, frightenly.  
"What did she do this time?" Bruce asked curiously, as Barbara gave a weak smile. James gestured to the broken glass door, where two waitresses were cleaning up the mess.  
"She threw a fruit outside."  
"How far did it go?" Bruce asked Barbara, with a grin.  
"Don't encourage her Bruce." James frowned.  
"This time it hit the statue!" the young red-head proclaimed proudly.  
"Right on." Bruce chuckled, giving the young girl a 'high-five'.  
"Really Bruce!" James scowled. Bruce laughed getting up.  
"You can't blame me, Commissioner. I'm still young after all." Bruce paused for a moment as Barbara disappeared, with a slight smile on his face. "Kid's will be kid's." James nodded.  
"Yippee. Than they'll become teenagers." Bruce laughed.  
"I heard that this Batman has been helping you alot, Commissioner." James nodded.  
"You heard right. It's thanks to him, my daughter will be growing up in a safer Gotham." Bruce smiled slightly.  
"I'm glad, that this Batman is helping out."  
"Me too." James nodded.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I'm sorry there wasn't anything I could 've done to save you." he murmured, sadly to the grave. "If only we hadn't taken that turn to that... to that place. Maybe... maybe things would've turned out differently." He wrapped his jacket around himself, as the cold wind blew harshly. He was young, and he was still new to this, but one thing he knew was that he was never going to let this happen again, not to anyone. He clenched his fist tightly, as it began to rain. Alfred placed the umbrella over him.  
"Master Bruce..." the butler said sadly, as Bruce turned around and walked away. "The signal." he quickly pointed to the sky. Bruce glanced at it, Alfred could have sworn there was a hint of a smile on his face, before the man known as Batman disappeared into the shadows.

"What is it, Commissioner?" Batman grunted, landing on the roof.  
"Someone has my daughter!" James exclaimed, frantically, "He left this!" Batman studied the card, as James paced up and down, worriedly.  
"Ra's Ahl Gul." Batman murmured. "Don't worry Commissioner, I'll bring your daughter back."  
"Thank-you Batman. Thank-you so much!" When James turned around, he found himself alone on the roof tops. "Please bring her back safely," he murmured, before entering the building.

"Let me go!" she screamed, struggling against the henchman's grip.  
"Shut it," the henchman hissed. But she did not stop.  
"Let me go! You big doofus!"  
"Doofus?!"  
"Smart alec, aren't we?" Ra's Ahl Gul smirk, making his way to the squirming six year old.  
"When Batman comes here! He's going to-"  
"Going to what?" Ra's smirked.  
"Leave her be, father." his daughter Talia yawned. Ra's grabbed Barbara by the arm tightly.  
"It won't be long, child. The great Batman will fall."  
"I don't think so."  
"Gah!" Barbara bit her captor as hard as she could. Ra's quickly let her go. Quickly reacting, she ran and hid behind the Dark Knight. Batman narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"The big black bat," Ra's mused.  
"Ra's Ahl Gul, I presumed." Batman shifted possitins, to a fighting stance.  
"We meet at last. But not for long." Blinding the bat, with a bright light, the newest foe in town had vanished. Batman scanned the area warily, with two small arms wrapped around his leg.  
"Let's go." he said, gruffly, picking up the small girl, and together they left.

"Daddy!" she cried out, running towards her father. James hugged her tightly, looking at Batman tears in his eyes.  
"Thank-you," he said softly.  
"You may not believe me, Commissioner, but your daughter sure knows how to take care of herself." James looked at the masked hero, eyes wide.  
"I bit him!" Barbara exclaimed proudly. James chuckled hugging his daughter even tighter. Batman watched the two, a sudden sense of loneliness sinking in. He smiled, before leaving. He couldn't save his own family, but there were others out there he could save. "Bye Bye Batman!" he heard young Barbara cry out happily.

He stood, crouched along side them. The rain hitting the ground hard. Thunder following close behind. There was a hint of a smile on his face. There were families down, there. Currently out of harms way. The crowd of umbrella's seem to go on forever, with young children in brightly coloured raincoats. Despite the darkness, the children had so much light in their lives. He could just hear several shouts of cry from the children, pointing to something. The batsignal was out. Shooting out his grapple he flew out to the night. This was his home. This was his life. He is Batman.

* * *

digi-gal-rox: well, that's it for now! just a not though, these stories are not in chronological order. they are just random stuff, if anyone is confused! pls review!  



	4. I once knew what happiness was

digi-gal-rox: well, another chapter! first things first, this part maybe a bit confusing, so if u feel kinda confused PM me, and i'll explain it to ya.

Dick's POV

* * *

I once knew what happiness was 

_"...and go!" his father exclaimed. Young Richard 'Dick' Grayson felt the cool wind against his face, as he glided through the air. This was it. This was his life, and he enjoyed it very much. John smiled at his wife proudly, as the eight-year old boy landed gracefully on the podium on the other side of the room. "Atta boy!" Dick turned around and face them, waving his arm happily.  
"Come on dad!"  
"I don't think so!"  
"Aww, dad!" Dick whined, "Come on! Mum! Make him come!"  
"I think that's enough for today." Mary smiled gently at her son, "Why don't we walk around Gotham City for a bit. I'm sure Mr. Haley won't mind."_

_Dick noticed a small girl alone on the swings. Sneaking away from his parents, who were walking in front of him, he decided to keep her company.  
"Hi!" she looked up surprised, before smiling. "Are you O.K? You look sad."  
"I'm fine, thank you." she smiled, "I only got in a fight with my friends." Dick frowned slightly confused.  
"A fight?" she nodded her head vigorously.  
"She stole my doll. And I took it back, and she said I stole her doll." she cocked her head at his confusion before smiling at him. "You're nice."  
"I am?" he looked at her confused. This was the first time he heard someone, outside the circus tell him this. It felt... somewhat nice.  
"When I told my daddy this, he wouldn't listen. You listen." Dick smiled slightly.  
"Barbara!" a voice barked. The girl turned around slightly.  
"Uh-oh."  
"What is it?"  
"My daddy. I'm not meant to be talking to strangers." she jumped of the swing, and turned around slightly. "Bye!" she waved and quickly ran towards a man who had narrowed his eyes slightly at him. John appeared behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Made a friend, sweety?" Mary asked.  
"Pretty," John commented, both Mary and Dick failing to see a far away look in his eyes._

_"I wonder who this guy is," Mary murmured. John peered over her shoulder.  
"Batman, huh?" he frowned slightly, "So called Gotham's Knight."  
"He was never mentioned the last time," she sighed, rubbing her temples.  
"Who knows," John shrugged. He glanced at John, who seem pre-occupied with his new costume. "He seems to like it very much."  
"Or maybe it was the girl," Mary smiled fondly. "If only we could stay longer."  
"Yeah... longer." John echoed._

* * *

_"Get her out of here!"  
"But daddy!" Dick shot up at the sound of the familiar voices.  
"Yes sir." he watched a young girl being escorted away by two officers. He hung his head again. Why didn't he see it sooner?! He couldn've done something!  
"Hey there," Dick looked up to see one of the remaining citizens, who was talking to the police. "What's your name?"  
"Dick,"  
"Hi Dick. I'm Bruce."_

* * *

Dick Grayson opened his eyes slowly, quickly observing his surroundings. He was at his apartment at Bludhaven. Not at Gotham, at his abandon loft, or at Wayne Manor. He heard a soft breathing. Forcing himself up, he noticed that Barbara had fallen asleep on the long sofa opposite him. He smiled slightly. Her face seemed so calm, even after alerting him of the news about her boyfriend. He sighed heavily, and sat back down on the single sofa, lost in thought. 

"Mum... dad..." he murmured, closing his eyes again. He began to remember the times he had once shared with Barbara. Sneeking out of Wayne Manor, during on of the many banquets there. Causing a black out at Gotham Hall, just for the fun of it. The most painful memory of all was learning she was Batgirl. He opened his eyes again, lost in his own world, before realising that Barbara wasn't on the sofa anymore. "Babs?" he called out softly. He turned around slightly, at the sound of running water. He sighed softly, seeing her at the kitchen. He got up and walked towards her. "You wanna talk?" she bit her lip nervously before nodding. "What exactly happened?" hesitantly, she took something out from her pocket and shoved it into his hand, hanging her head slightly. Dick slowly opened the letter in his hands. His eyes widened. "Do you know what he knows?" she shook her head. "All I know was that he was working on some case, locking up one of his best men." sighing, Dick put the letter aside on the bench, and looked at the woman in front of him. "It'll be alright, Barbara, I promise." he paused, "Look, I want you to head back, and... just keep me posted, O.K? I'm going to take a look around the city."  
"I want to help." Dick smiled gently at her.  
"I know you do, but right now I need you back at Gotham. With Bruce up there, Tim surely can't handle Gotham alone, can he?"  
"Dick..."  
"I promise I'll contact you the moment I find him." he paused, seeing the stubborn look on her face. "This is my guy Barbara. He's done far more damage than you think, here. The bombing... the circus..."  
"But-"  
"If there is one thing I know, Barbara, taking revenge won't solve anything." she hung her head in defeat. She knew he was right. "Just trust me on this, I will find Sam. And I will call you the moment I find him."  
"Promise?" she looked at him hopefully. He kissed her gently on the cheek.  
"That's what friends are for, right?" she smiled at him and hugged him.  
"Thanks Dick."

He watched her car disappear. A pang of jealously still in him. He looked up at the sky, before smiling, all jealously gone. For the first time, ever since he received the news that Barbara had met someone new, he was happy. The fact that she could be happy was all that mattered to him. And as long as she was happy, maybe... just maybe he would be fine. Shooting out his grapple, he took off into the night. He had someone to find. He had a promise to keep. He had a friend who needed him. And as long as it was like that, everything in his world was just fine.

* * *

digi-gal-rox: well, plz review! 


	5. Changes

**digi-gal-rox:** finally another chapter up!

Tim's POV

* * *

Changes

"This is the only way!"  
"No it's not!"  
"God dammint Bruce! You just can't accept that maybe, just maybe my way can work!"  
"Your way is to ruthless, Dick. Grow up!"  
"Grow up?! Grow up!? You're telling me to grow up?!" throwing his arms in the air, Dick Grayson left the cave angrily, cursing himself for ever returning to the cave in the first place. Tim Drake watched as the other man, Bruce Wayne muttering to himself as he retreated into the shadows. Sighing heavily, the young teen glanced at Alfred Pennyworth who shook his head slightly, before leaving the cave. Biting his lip nervously, the young teen took off following the older man who he considered to be a brother. He had to talk to him at least, right? To work things out right?

"Did you talk to him?"  
"The bastard wouldn't even listen."  
"Nightwing..."  
"Even after all these years, he still sees me as a kid, Huntress. A kid for Christ's sake!" Huntress placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Who cares what he thinks. He's just holding you back." she said soothingly. He looked at her and smiled, his features softened. The teen could only watch angrily as the two kissed.

"Barb, there's something I have to tell you... No, no." Tim shook his head. "Do you still...- No, no..."  
"Hey, kid, what's up?" Barbara Gordon poked her head into his room.  
"I saw Dick and Helena kissing!" he burst out. "Damn it!" Tim slapped his head.  
"And you're telling me this, why?" Barbara looked at him blankly.  
"This is Dick I'm talking about. Don't you care?"  
"Things change, Tim." Barbara frowned. "I've moved on. And so has he." she pauses, "Dick and Bruce has come to an agreement believe it or not."  
"What?!" he coughed, "An agreement?" the red-headed nodded.  
"Yeah, they're going out, so just lay low, will ya?"

He watched as his 'older brother' entered the manor, with the other woman beside him. He watched as Bruce grunts and walks away. He knew that this was Helena's first official time at the manor. He also knew that Dick was going to show her around. Feeling somewhat betrayed, he made his way to the library where Barbara was supposed to tutor him in maths.  
"You're late," she greeted him, not looking up from her laptop.  
"Sorry," Tim responded, "But you are not going to believe this. Dick's here. With Helena." no response came from the red-head. "Barbara?"  
"Why are you telling me this?" she looked at the teen.  
"I thought you wanted to know." he mumbled. Sighing heavily, Barbara patted at the free seat next to her.  
"Let's get to work."

"And this is the library-Babs?" Barbara looked up, before giving a nod, silently cursing.  
"Hi Dick. Helena." she added brightly. A fake smile presented on her face. Tim looked at her curiously, as she shut down the laptop. "I'll see you later." she rose and left. Tim couldn't help notice a smile on Helena's face. Than it hit him. Barbara did care, to some point. They silently starred at each other awkwardly, hearing a car screech.  
"What was that about?" Helena asked. Dick shrugged, glancing down at his younger brother, who also shrugged.  
"Like I'd know." the teen muttered sadly.  
"She looked upset." Helena commented.  
"She's... stressed," Tim quickly cut in. "That's all I know." rising from his seat, the teen disappeared behind a door where Alfred stood.

Sinking to the floor, he covered his ears, shutting his eyes tightly. The voices of Bruce and Dick had carried to his room. Rocking too and fro, he turned on his stereo attempting to block out the noice. Than a door slammed. Tim slowly opened his eyes, switching the stereo off. It was quiet. Too quiet, just as it use to be.  
"Barbara..." he murmured. Reaching out for his cell phone, he dialed her number.  
"Hi! This is Barbara. I'm not here right now. Just leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" it beeped. Sighing, he dialed her number again, only to get to her voice mail.  
"Where could she be..." he murmured, this time trying the Commissioner.  
"Hello?" a gruff and gently voice came.  
"Commissioner? It's me. Tim."  
"Tim?" James Gordon exclaimed.  
"I was wondering where Barbara was. she forgot to make another day for me."  
"Oh? She didn't tell you?" James asked surprised, "She took off for an early vacation. To Paris."  
"Paris?" he asked meekly.  
"It looked like she really needed a break." James sighed, "I can see, there's a lot on her mind." he paused, "Do you know why?"  
"Maybe it has to do with Dick. He came back."  
"I see..." James said slowly, "Give...-give him my regards. I'll call you when she gets back." with that he hung up.

"Alfred... why did this happen?" the butler looked at the teenager sadly, with a small smile. "Why did he have to hurt her again?"  
"He has his reasons, Master Timothy."  
"But still..." Tim sighed, "She-"  
"People change, Master Timothy. You already know of Master Bruce's feelings for Master Dick. But he's moved on. And Master Bruce... he will never change. But Miss. Gordon and Master Dick... they have." his eyes fell. "She will always carry that burden of pain with her. And he will always continue hurting her. But people change, Master Tim. So have you."

The cold wind blew his cape back, as he watched Batman take care of business below. Watching the flashing red and blue lights below, his thoughts trailed to Barbara. He remembered that she always dreamed about going to Paris, when she was with Dick. She had a dreams come true. Just without the man of her dreams. Than it hit him. Will she come back?  
"Robin," Batman's concerned voice interupted her thoughts.  
"I'm worried." Robin admitted. "Will Barbara come back?"

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! remember to reviews pplz!  



	6. Confrontations

**digi-gal-rox:** hey guys! another chapter up! hope yaz lyke it! and check out my new homepage (link available via profile!) there, u'll be able to see updates and wat nots on upcoming stories! if u have a myspace, add me!  
**Summary: **Batman worries about Batgirl's mental health  
(a/n) goes along wid Changes

Batman's POV

* * *

Confrontations 

"No, she's still laying low," Batgirl sighed, rubbing her temples. Batman sighed, turning around slightly to see Wonder Woman standing behind him, arms folded. "Hi, Wonder Woman."  
"Batgirl,"  
"Do you need something, _Princess_?" the dark knight asked, emphasising on the 'princess'. She just smiled and walked away. Returning his gaze back to the screen in front of him, his began typing. "I'll send Nightwing down."  
"I can handle it," Batgirl said tightly, "I don't need a body guard."  
"How's Paris?" the Flash asked, suddenly appearing behind the Batman. Batgirl's face brightened a little.  
"Apart from hunting plant lady, it's fine." she smiled.  
"Couldn't help but over hear," he grinned, "If you won't take Nightwing's help, what about mine?" Batman considered.  
"Batgirl?" he looked at her hard.  
"That's fine with me." she grinned.

"-to be honest, I'm worried." Batman sighed. "I've never seen her so upset before."  
"Wow, Batman has a heart," John Stewart mused, "Whodda thought!" Batman glared at him. "I've been around Flash for too long," the Green Lantern muttered, leaving the two caped heroes alone.  
"I thought Helena was with the Question." Superman stated.  
"Apparently not." Batman muttered, clenching his fist. "And now I have to constantly deal with the Commissioner asking me as Batman to take Dick down, and as Bruce, I have to deal with bad raising." the dark knight hung his head in defeat. "Why did he do it?" he asked to know on in particular.  
"Things have a way for working out themselves, Batman." Superman said uncertainly. "Everything will work out in the end. I can't promise you that it will work out straight away, but it will."  
"Look who's talking," Batman smirked slightly. Superman smiled at him.  
"And to think, Flash is the one who normally giving us this pep talk."

"Um... Batman?"  
"What is it, Kara?" Batman growled softly, adjusting the coordinates on the transporter.  
"I was wondering... how's Batgirl doing?" he stopped. "She hasn't been calling lately. I'm really worried about her. All I know is that it had to do something with Nightwing." Narrowing his eyes slightly, he conitnued. "I was sure things were going to work out between them."  
"It never will." he finally spoke. "You're not the only one who's worried, Kara. We're all worried." without another word, he stepped onto the transporter and left.

"I want you to be honest with me, Barbara." Batman stated, his face written with concern. Sighing heavily, the red- headed hero hesitated before closing her eyes.  
"Fine," she grumbled. "I admit, I'm hurt by all of this. But I have to move on. There's no future for us in the first place. There never was." Batman sighed heavily, as she cut the line. Behind him, Robin stood, awkwardly, not sure what to say. Finally the teenager stood beside him, sharing the same pain as his mentor.  
"You never know," he said, turning around slightly facing Robin, "Maybe there was but the both of you backed away,"

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! remember to review! 


	7. Roses are Red

**digi-gal-rox:** hey guys! another chapter up! hope yaz lyke it! and check out my new homepage (link available via profile!) there, u'll be able to see updates and wat nots on upcoming stories! if u have a myspace, add me!  
**Summary:** Barbara realises she still loves him, but decides to let him go and move on  
(a/n) goes along with Changes and Confrontations

Babs/Batgirl's POV

* * *

Roses are Red

She awoke at the sound of a soft beeping. Groaning silently, she observed her surroundings. The soft glow of the Eifle Tower outside, made a clear outline through the curtains. Sighing heavily she climbed out of bed, wrapping her robe around herself, before making her way to the computer. It was then she realised that it was the Justice League  
Tower. Quickly grabbing her mask, she threw it on, before pressing the communications button.  
"Batgirl here."  
"How's thing's down there?" Batman's gruff voice greeted her.  
"Quiet."  
"Made any appearances?" he asked, keeping conversation to a minimum.  
"No, she's still laying low." she sighed, rubbing her temples.

It seemed like music had filled the air, as couples walked by holding onto each other. It was evident that love was in the air. Young couples, parenting couples and the elderly couples couldn't help but share their love, with other couples around them. Her eyes fell, as she hugged herself tightly. Barbara Gordon couldn't help but feel jealous. She still couldn't help but wonder why Dick chose Helena. To be honest, she would've preferred if he had chosen Starfire. That fact had actually surprised her. A lot. Shaking her head slightly, she looked up at the starry sky.  
"Why did I agree to come here?" she murmured.  
"To start over perhaps?" a voice greeted her from behind. She spun around surprised, to see the red-headed Wally West grinning at her, with a bunch of roses at hand, "For the lovely lady." she took it, and smelt it before smiling back at him.  
"You're sweet, Wally." her somewhat hardened features softened as she smelt the roses again. "They're beautiful."  
"So where's plant lady?" he asked casually as the two walked down the streets.  
"She's covering her tracks quite well," she informed him. "But she may make her appearance soon, with the garden opening, with that new flower." he nodded slowly.  
"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.  
"Ofcourse I am,"  
"You know what I mean." he said stopping her. She looked at him, before looking away uneasily. "Barbara...-" before he could finish his sentence, several loud screams were heard, as a crowd of people ran towards them.  
"IT'S ALIVE!" several cries in mixed languages echoed through the air.  
"Ivy!"

Walking around slowly, the garden exhibition was now a forest. The forest like smell was evident now. Something that surprised Batgirl. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she eyed every plant around her, carefully. Her thoughts had somehow trailed to the very man who broke her heart. She shook her head violently. She hated him. She hated him... right? She didn't know anymore. Tears fell from her eyes, as she fell to the floor, defeated. She had to move on. She just had to. She didn't want him in her life, not when he would only hurt her agan. She loved him.  
"I have to move on," she murmured, wiping the tears violently. Upon hearing a snap behind her, she turned around sharply, to see Poison Ivy approach her, a familiar smirk on her face.  
"Where's the big black Bat, when you need him." Poison Ivy laughed.  
"No Bat, but the Flash!" Flash's energetic voice came, as he tied her up quickly with one of the vines close by. Batgirl rose, narrowing her eyes at the green-envied woman.  
"You want the bat? You got the bat." and all Poison Ivy could do was look up in fear, as a dark shadow was cast upon her.

- GOTHAM -

"How did things go?" Batman asked.  
"We caught her," Batgirl responded, her eyes still on the streets below them. Batman had noted a difference in her, since her return from Paris. He narrowed his eyes.  
"What happened there?" he asked. She didn't respond. "Something happened, didn't it?" she looked at him, before returning her gaze below.  
"Nothing happened," was her responce. "I've accepted it. And I'm moving on." still not convinced, Batman knew he wasn't going to get anywhere else with her. Muttering something, he shot out his grapple and took off into the crimson night. Batgirl rose slightly, ready to fly out, when a soft thump greeted her from behind. She already knew who it was.  
"Where's Helena?" she asked, her voice calm.  
"She left. She couldn't stand him." he responded, clearly not surprised that Batgirl knew it was him. She didn't respond for a moment. Fishing out her grapple she shot it out.  
"Oh." was all she said, before flying out to the streets below.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! remember to review! 


	8. Lessons of Love

**digi-gal-rox: **hey! another chapter is up! and just to cover sumfing, those who that that in **Roses are Red**, the person she was talking to was Robin, it's not it's actually Nightwing, but I'm happy for it to go either way. Let your imagination take control! much lurv!

Bruce's POV

* * *

Lessons of Love 

"You have to let her go, Dick." he said slowly. The young man glared at him angrily his eyes cold.  
"What would you know?" he snapped, slamming his bottle of beer on the table. Bruce starred at him calmly, his eyes were closed, before opening them again.  
"What did you expect Dick? You left us. You left her. You can't expect everything to be as it was. Things change. People change." Dick continued to glare at his drink, before taking on gulp.  
"Why do you care, Wayne?" Dick growled. "You never cared than. You don't care now." this time Bruce grabbed his arm, taking the bottle away from him.  
"I've always cared, Dick. You're my son."  
"Cared?" he snorted. "You always called me away, just when everything between us was good. Because of you, I was forced to leave her, pushing her!"  
"You pushed her yourself Dick." Bruce starred at him. "You could've continued your relationship, but you left." Dick glared at him.  
"My fault?!" he scoffed. "You have some nerves, blaming me." standing up, the young man left the man he had once considered father. A man he had once looked up to. A man he had once relied on.

"What's with this all of a sudden Bruce?" Barbara asked curiously, handing him a mug of tea. Bruce took a small sip before looking up at her.  
"It's about Dick." her features had somewhat saddened.  
"Look, Bruce... if you want us to-"  
"No!" he quickly cut in. "Nothing like that." the older man paused, "I was just wondering if you've been talking to him lately."  
"No." she shook her head, taking a seat opposite him. "He's been... quiet." Bruce nodded slowly.  
"I see..."  
"What's with this all of a sudden?" she questioned.  
"I heard from Wally that he was moving to Bludhaven." he paused again, "Did you know that?"  
"Yeah." she nodded. "He told me sometime ago." she starred at her mug.  
"You don't seem to mind?"  
"I'm fine with it Bruce." Barbara sighed. "We've been over for a long time now. I've moved on. And it's about time he moved on as well."  
"Do... do you miss him?"  
"How can you miss someone you never had." was her response.

_"Bruce...?" a teenage Dick Grayson entered the large office of Bruce Wayne. The handsome man looked up from his desk and smiled, gesturing the teenager to come in.  
"What is it Dick?" the teen took a seat opposite him.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Bruce seemed startled.  
"You know you can ask me anything, Dick." he smiled. The teenager hesitated.  
"Um... how do you know if... you're in love?"  
"Um..."_

"Mater Bruce?" Alfred entered the large office, where Bruce was still staring at the pile of paper. "Master Bruce?"  
"Hm?" the fairly wrinkled man looked up, greeted by a friendly British butler who smiled at him.  
"Master Bruce, Master Tim is worried about you. He has noted to me that you have been here for quite some time." he paused, "He also noted that you failed to see the bat-signal." Bruce sighed rising from his seat.  
"A lot has happened, hasn't it Alfred." Bruce said quietly. "Dick's grown up so much." Alfred smiled softly.  
"In deed he has."  
"Why does he hate me so much?" he asked. "I've given him everything! A home, a-"  
"I think what he really needed was a father. Not a father who would stand by him, and protect him. Maybe someone he could really talk to, Master Bruce. Not one that would shelter him, and, putting this in Master Dick's word, 'take his life away'." Alfred paused, "I'll prepare your car sir."  
"That won't be necessary." Bruce said. "Tim can handle it."

_"She's awesome!" he breathed. "I don't want things to end with us!"  
"Sounds like a serious relationship to me," Bruce smiled.  
"You think?" Dick asked, almost shyly. "I've never felt this way before. Not with Cindy."  
"Does the Commissioner know?" Bruce asked worriedly, his forehead creased.  
"Babs said she'll talk to him." Dick responded airly. Bruce couldn't help but chuckle.  
"I'm sure things between the both of you will be great."  
"Thanks Bruce!"_

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle. Alfred smiled, as together they flipped through an old album.  
"Always causing trouble." Bruce smiled. "They always made a good team than."  
"I wonder how on earth Ms. Gordon was able to manipulate him."  
"She's a girl. They all can do that." Bruce said softly. Alfred smiled, shaking his head slightly.  
"She was more trouble with him, than without him." he commented.  
"They were such a good couple." Bruce said quietly. Alfred looked at him sadly, closing the album. The last picture was of the two in each other's arms, smiling at the camera.  
"Master Bruce..."

Standing in the doorway, Bruce studied the empty room. The first time Dick had moved out, he remembered standing at the very same position he was in, all those years ago. Once again, he was standing there. Wishing. Just wishing that everything that happened was a dream. Part of him expecting a small boy happily running towards him, a big smile planted on his face, ready to share his news. That small boy grew into a man. A man that resented him. To his very surprise, a tear fell from his face. Wiping the tear away, he stepped into the room, running his fingers on the drawer close by. Than he found it. A small black velvet box. Hesitating, he opened it. And there, glistening at him was a diamond ring.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** alas! another chapter is completed. hope yaz like it! and remember to review! much lurv!  



	9. Memoirs Part 1

**digi-gal-rox:** another chapter up! i'm actually on a role with these shorts, so hopefully, it'll be completed by the end of nxt week by the earliest. maybe later, depending on my free days. i'm actually writing the nxt chapter for this atm. maybe l8er tonite?  
(a/n) i made a tiny mistake on the uploading chapter. this is actually chapter 9, not the previous story. much lurv!

Tim's POV (Batman Beyond era)

* * *

Talk - Part 1/Memoirs 

There was an awkward silence between the two. Starring at each other, as the sounds of cars whizzing, flew by. The younger one's wife could be heard humming in the kitchen, as the TV continued to report the latest news.  
"And Batman saves the day once again!" the reporter exclaimed, "Upholding the bank robber...-" the younger man put the TV on mute.  
"So, how's things?"  
"Good." the older one said slowly. He paused. "How's Barbara?"  
"Good." a pause, "Why did you come here Dick?" the aging man sighed sadly.  
"I wanted some answers lil' bro." he responded.  
"About Batman?" Tim asked. Dick nodded.  
"He's a good kid, Dick." Tim said quietly. "He's a good kid. Saved my life." he added. Dick didn't smile.  
"I can't believe Bruce would simply give the role to this kid." he muttered.  
"Jealous?"  
"Of the new kid?" Dick snorted. "Please." he roled his dark eyes. Tim sighed heavily.  
"Do you miss being out there?" he asked, surprising the older one.  
"What?"  
"I mean, do you miss flying out in the streets?"  
"No." Dick responded after some time.  
"I don't." Tim murmured. "Kid's stuff, it's what it was. Kid's stuff." Dick looked at him hard.  
"Tim..."  
"Gave up the role, long ago, 'eh?" Tim smiled at the man he considered an older brother. Dick nodded.  
"Not long after you and Babs though." Tim fell silent.  
"She hates that name."  
"Huh?"  
"Babs." Tim repeated, "She hates it." Dick's eyes fell. "I know that you both haven't spoken in years. There's no point trying to sugar coat it for me anymore. I'm not a kid." Dick looked away uneasily. "And I know you still care for her."  
"Things change, Tim. You of all people should know that."

"Kinda strange, huh?"  
"What is?"  
"This." Tim gestured to the world before them. "All of this. Everything was old school during our time. But now..." he trailed off, watching the batmobile patrol the area. "It's a darker world, somewhat." Dick sighed heavily. Tim was right. The world did seem darker these days. The familiar crimson sky, was now replaced by a dark sky. The bat-signal was long gone. The world had changed. And so did a lot of people.  
"New Gotham." Dick sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Some part of me misses those days."  
"Days of patrolling?"  
"No." he shook his head. "The old life." Tim muttered something before wrapping his coat around himself.  
"Don't judge him... them to quickly Dick." Tim said quietly. "He's a good kid. Done a lot of good to this city. And the old man... because of this kid, he's changed." Tim paused, "You heard about my falling out with the old man. If it wasn't for that kid, we still wouldn't be talking." Dick glanced at his younger brother. "He's brought the light to his life, Dick. He's a better man, somewhat."  
"I see..." was all Dick said.

"I've always lived in regret."  
"Hm?"  
"I married," Dick murmured. "Not long after my kid was born, Jane... my wife, was murdered. After finding her killer I gave up that role. To look after my kid." Tim looked at him sadly.  
"Married?"  
"My kid... John... he hates me." the old man paused. "He has a son."  
"Named after you?" Tim blindly guessed.  
"His wife wanted it that way." Dick responded. He paused, "Wait, how did you know?"  
"It's like you hated Bruce. I'm guessing his middle name is Bruce." Dick didn't responded. "It is, isn't it?" he nodded.  
"We all have secrets." Tim said quietly. "Long before, I heard that the new kid wanted to meet you. Back than, the old man would bluntly say it's history. So did Barbara... but she was kinda more friendly about it."  
"Oh,"  
"She's been waiting all this time Dick. "For your call."  
"Like I said. Thing's change, Tim."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Starring at each other, as the sounds of cars whizzing, flew by. The younger one's wife could be heard humming in the kitchen, as the TV continued to report the latest news. They looked at each other briefly before the older one opened the door and left. There was too much history between them. There was too much history in the family. They were once brothers. They were once friends. But that was history now. Now they were nothing.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** well, this is it for now! remember to review! much lurv!  



	10. Memoirs Part 2

**digi-gal-rox:** well, another chapter is up! and this fic is nearing a conclusion. sigh remember to review!

Bruce's POV

* * *

Talk - Part 2/Memoirs

He starred at the old suits. There was a dim glow coming from the cases. And all he did was just stare. Batman. Batgirl. Robin. Nightwing. Each suit just stood there, staring back at him. He slowly made his way to the old suits running his finger along the glass, from Nightwing to Batman. At the final suit, he just starred at it, almost wishing he was still out there. Fighting crime. Protecting his city. So much had happened to the family. There was so much anger that still loomed over them. He closed his eyes, before opening them again. There was so much pain as well.

_"Forget it!" she screamed. "I've had enough of this!" she threw the suit on the floor.  
"Barbara-"  
"Don't 'Barbara' me," she yelled. "All you do is keep pushing! You've pushed Dick! You've pushed Tim! And now you've  
pushed me! I've had it!" she stormed away, never looking back. He stared at the suit, before falling to his knees.  
He felt a tight tug in his heart. Pain? He cared about her. Loved her. But that was all over now. The mission was  
what was important. He had to complete the mission._

He awoke, finding himself in his bed-room. Cursing silently, he was greeted by a sleepy teen. It was obvious that he had been awake all this time.  
"Mornin'."  
"You could've gone home."  
"I would've, but Ace was guarding the door." he gestured to a sleeping dog at the door way. Bruce shook his head slightly, allowing the teenager to help him out of bed.  
"What happened?" he asked, his mind drawing a blank.  
"Well, Mr. Wayne..." he said slowly, "When I got back, I found you asleep at the computer. It didn't take me that long to bring you up here." he paused. "I was surprised to find you asleep. Thought you never sleeped." Bruce glared at the teenager.  
"Go home, McGinnis."  
"Will do," he waved a hand, as Ace quickly woke up, running to her master, wagging her tail happily. "See ya!"

"If there was one thing you could redo, what would it be?" a voice asked him. Bruce starred out the window, watching New Gotham continue with their lives, with nothing to fear. His features were somewhat calm. He didn't answer the question right away. "Well?" the voice pressed on, "What would it be?"  
"Nothing," he said aloud. He glanced at the portrait of his parents. "I did what I had to do. And now he's doing what he has to do."  
"He wanted a life." the voice argued. "He won't do this forever!"  
"He has to. He knows he has to." Bruce muttered. "This mission is what is important."  
"No it's not!" the voice fought back. "You've lost everything. Dick. Tim. Barbara. Your company! They're all gone!"  
"I still have the company."  
"But you're not the CEO." the voice smugly responded. Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Face it Wayne, you've lost! Just because of your 'missions', you've lost the people important to you."  
"No..." he growled. "I didn't."  
"You sure about that?!" the voice laughed, fading away. Bruce fell to his knees, breathing heavily. The barking of Ace could be heard, followed by a paniced Terry McGinnis.  
"Bruce!" Terry exclaimed bursting into the room. "Bruce?" he stopped, looking at a very angry old man, who calmed down. 'What happened?" the old man didn't answer right away. "Bruce answer me. Were you attacked?! I swear I'll catch that bast-"  
"I wasn't attacked. Not physically anyway." Bruce cut in. "Just facing my inner demons." Terry looked at him confused.  
"Inner demons? What the hell Wayne?" he paused. "What exactly happened Bruce? I deserve the truth. I've earned it." Ace seemed to agree, standing behind Terry, starring at Bruce, also wanting to hear the story. Bruce looked out the window. He realized that the voice was right. He did loose everything. And it was about time he found them again.  
"It all started when my parents died...-"

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! don't forget to review! - much lurv! 


	11. Memoirs Part 3

**digi-gal-rox:** just to let you know, this particular chapter takes place before Memoirs Part 1. only a few chapters to go!

* * *

Talk - Part 3/Memoirs

Cars flew by, as New Gotham continued with their lives as per usual. Life had been darker, but there were some who saw the brighter things to life. Commissioner Barbara Gordon sighed heavily, fiddling with a delicate while-gold object in her hand. With her other hand, she pushed her glasses up her nose. She could just see couples walking by. Among them, the new Batman, Terry McGinnis and on again-off again girlfriend Dana Tan. She could honestly say that some part of her envied them. Especially Dana. She was able to handle the fact that Terry would always disappear. Something she couldn't do with Bruce or Dick. Her eyes fell. A lot had happened, over the years. She had to hear from the former Bludhaven police captain that Dick was getting married to a woman named Jane. Not long after her marriage to now D.A Sam Young.

Dick had played an important part in her life, growing up. Being her child hood friend. Her best friend. Than later her boy friend, who later became her ex. They remained friends, but were never close again. She remembered when they were dating, some part of her had wished that he would propose to her. Things changed. Events happened. Secrets were revealed. Since than, they were never the same again. He left. And when he returned, she tried so hard to ignore the tension that was already between them. Not long later, he left. She started seeing Sam. She was happy. But it was never that same happiness she had once shared with Dick. It never will be.

Sam had always been good to her. He was patient with her, especially when she claimed that she was over Dick. He was always beside no. No complaints. He looked after her. She remembered that Dick use to be like that. Before of the discovery of his secret, she was frustrated that he would constantly disappear. Sam was different. She liked it. Even when he had to meet a new client or something a rather, he would reschedule that appointment, just to be with her. He was a sweet guy. A good man for her, her father and Bruce would say. He was a good man. Maybe even a better man than Dick.

"Barbara?" the door slide open. Turning around slightly, she saw her husband standing just in front of the now closed door. She looked at him blankly, before returning her gaze to the window. "Honey, are you O.K?" she didn't answer right away. She starred at the necklace in her hand. It was of a heart, he the chain running through it. Dick had given it to her, back when they started dating in Uni. That was eons ago. It felt like that life... was a past life, from another memory. Another world. "Barbara?" Sam slowly approached her. "Are you O.K?" Barbara faced her husband, placing the necklace in the drawer and smiled.  
"Yeah." she nodded. "I am." Grabbing her coat that was hanging over her seat, she put it on, feeling the warmth. And together they left the building.

Cars flew by, as New Gotham continued with their lives as per usual. Life had been darker, but there were some who saw the brighter side to life. Commissioner Barbara Gordon sighed heavily, as she starred out of the car window. She had always preferred travelling on the road. It made her feel a lot closer to Old Gotham in some way. Straightening herself, she noticed a familiar figure walking down the path on her left, walking to opposite way. The man looked up for a moment, watching the car. It was as if he knew she was in there. She turned around sightly, as the car drove past him, only to find him gone. Her eyes fell, as she settled back into the car seat. A lot had happened, over the years. Heartaches, marriage, and lost friendships. She remembered a saying her mother once said. As one door closes, another one opens. Her life with Dick was long over. She was with Sam now. And what felt like a life time, she was finally happy with the way things were.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! look out for the next few chapters!


	12. Memoirs Part 4

**digi-gal-rox:** another chapter up and fast! only two chapters to go! o! and i forgot to mention last chapter's character POV. it's Barbara's. just to confirm any confusion.  
note: this particular chapter takes place before Memoirs Part 1 and Part 3

Dick's POV

* * *

Talk - Part 4/Memoirs

The soft hum from the single light illuminated the small hideout. He starred at the suit he had once don. He barely remembered the cool air hitting his face. His aging singers ran against the cold glass. He turned around slightly to see some old gadgets he used. Bird-a-rang, bolas... the list went on. Even a computer stood by. Though it wasn't as big as the Batman's, it was still is. Was. He headed to the main room, closing the pasage way behind him. He had given up that life long ago, shortly after his wife's death. More specifically, after finding her killers. He found himself staring at one picture. One of his wife, and son, with him. His eyes trailed to the next picture. One of his son's family. Wife and son. He smiled slightly. Before facing the last picture. It was one of the family. Alfred, Bruce, Tim, Barbara and himself. His smile faded slightly. The family he left behind.

He remembered the last time he saw them. It was the time Robin went missing, becoming 'Jay Jay'. He stayed hidden in the shadows, conducting his own search of the boy he considered a younger brother. He knew that if he approached the bat, he would reject his help. He also knew that if he tried to approach Barbara, she would turn her back on him. Like he turned his back on her. He remembered getting a call from Alfred when Tim was found. The old butler had encouraged him to come visit. But he didn't. He knew that Bruce would be there. And Barbara. He couldn't bare to face the two. He was almost afraid of doing so.

He remembered the last time he spoke to Barbara. He had decided to leave for Bludhaven. He had asked Barbara to join him there. Move in with him. She said she couldn't. She said that her father needed her here. He knew there was more to that answer. He knew that she was in love with Bruce. They fought, and he left. He barely remembered being drunk and blaming Bruce for everything that happened.

He stared at an old album, that seemed to call out to him. A frame fell out from it, as he pulled it out. Staring at it warily, he knelt down to pick it up. His heart jumped. It was of him and Barbara, back when they were at Gotham State University. His fingers ran across her facing, before he blew the dust off from it. A tear fell from his eye, remembering the times they had shared together. Not only with her, but the family as well.

He starred out the window, watching as cars flew by. Long ago, Gotham became his home. Wayne Manor his refudge. Life seemed to be darker these days. Criminals using technology against technology. Crime increasing. They... he had once fought so hard to keep this from coming, but in the end, it did. They couldn't do anything anymore. Could they? The heroes had all but died out. The Justice League were scarce. The new Batman refused to be part of the new League. And Bludhaven was alone in the dark. A lot had happened over the years. One of the biggest affecting his life, apart from his wife's murder, was the fallout in the 'bat-family'. He missed them. Taking a deep breathe he grabbed his jacket and headed out. Maybe it was time, time to set things right.

Home wasn't home anymore. He remembered the saying home is where the heart is. His heart wasn't in Gotham. Nor was it at Bludhaven, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself it was. His heart belonged to the circus. The Haley circus. The place where he was born, he took his first... of everything! Pulling his jacket around himself, he walked down the streets. He stopped for a moment, as a car drove past him. He eyed it, instantly recognizing a figure in the car. It may have been years since he saw her, but he'd recognize her from anyway! As the car drove past him, he quickly ran and hid in a dark alley way. He was afraid. After a moment, he stepped out, watching the car drive off into the night. He was afraid. For the first time, in a very long time, he was afraid of seeing them again. But he had to. It was time to set things right.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! look out for the last two chapters! - much lurv! 


	13. Starting Over

**digi-gal-rox:** another chapter up! and one more to go! - just to let you know, this fic takes place a few years after the JLU episode Epilogue

Terry's POV

* * *

Starting Over 

Smiling sadly at his wife, Terry McGinnis hugged his wife tightly. Officer's from the Gotham Police were paying their respects to the former Commissioner Barbara Gordon. Two portraits hung in the room. One of her, in her younger days, the other her when she was older. Dana Tan pulled away, before making her way to the old widow, Sam Young, as he struggled to take a seat. Terry's smile faded as he walked up the older picture of Barbara, murmuring something quietly. Turning around slightly, Bruce Wayne was glaring at a few faces, he had not expected to see. One being the reformed Harleen Quinzell. She had made a new life of herself. He only found out later from Sam, that Barbara had been secretly visiting the former criminal, who's grand-daughters had now turned to the life of crime. According to Sam, the widowed had quoted Barbara, saying that in time they will learn, who quoted Harley. Shaking his head slightly, the man watched as Tim Drake shakily sat down. The family were still in shock of her death. As was the rest of the Gotham. She had fought so hard to keep crime at a low, and she did, after finally accepting his help. And by his, Batman.

From the first time he don the suit, a lot had happened. He was surprised, that Barbara knew instantly that he was going to be the new Batman, after the attack on himself and Bruce, after his father's death. Or the man he thought was his father. It wasn't till later he learned that Bruce was his father. A clone, is some way. He was the object Amanda Waller's attempt for a new Batman. 'The world needs a Batman' she had said. He noticed that she was there as well. He wondered, did she also know about the rest of the family - Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin? A lot happened to them. And he knew that a lot more had happened with them. He approached Tim, a small smile on his face.  
"Mr. Drake." he greeted quietly.  
"Hi, kid."

Tim stopped talking, as a man, so family to him entered the room. Terry followed his gaze, not recognizing the man.  
"Who is he?" he asked.  
"Dick." Tim said quietly, rising slightly. Terry's eyes widened. "And his grandson." Terry turned around to find the youngest of them gone. Sighing heavily, he approached the new company.  
"Are you here to pay your respects?" he asked, surprising them from behind. The old man and the younger one turned around surprised, before the old man nodded.  
"And you are...?"  
"Terry McGinnis." he extended his hand. "Bruce's son."  
"Son...?"  
"Well... clone is someway." he explained. "Don't ask." he quickly added, "And no, it wasn't Bruce's idea." the old man frowned.  
"You know who I am."  
"Well, Mr. Drake clued me in." Terry shrugged.  
"Tim..." Terry looked at the younger man, who seemed a few years younger than him.  
"And you are...?"  
"Richard. I'm named after gramps here." the younger one exclaimed proudly.  
"Right," Terry responded, he faced the older man, "I take it you want to see them?" he didn't wait for an answer, he walked off, as the two followed him. Leading them to a room, Tim and Bruce were already there. He smiled slightly knowing this may have been Tim's doing.  
"You guys should talk." he turned around to leave.  
"McGinnis," Bruce warned.  
"What?"  
"Meet your brother, Dick." Terry faced him eyes wide. Not only surprised that Bruce had finally uttered a word for the evening, but also how he introduced the older man - 'brother'. "Dick, this is Terry."

"They're talking," he murmured, facing the portrait. "At first I thought it was Mr. Drake's doing. But now I realize you had planned this, somehow." he chuckled quietly. "They need it, I know. But you need it as well, Commish. You all need it." he smiled sadly. "I know you tried. I know you tried hard to get in contact with him." he looked out the window, and smiled slightly. "Family." he murmured. "You're family." He watched as they quietly laugh to one another. Things were just fine. He looked at the portrait and smiled. "Your plan worked, Commish. Your family are back. Together."

"Excuse me, may I have your attention?" Terry announced, standing at the podium, where earlier in the evening the current Commissioner had given a heart-felt speach. "May I present, three important people in Barbara Gordon-Young's life. Three people she partly grew up with, and considered part of her family." smiling slightly, he let out a grin as his wife, began to usher the old man towards the podium. "May I present Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson and Timothy Drake."

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** don't forget to review! - lots of lurv! 


	14. Lost & Found

**digi-gal-rox:** finally its done! its complete! the final chapter to Gotham Chronicles! hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as i had fun writing it! - peace out!

Bruce's POV

* * *

Lost + Found

Opening his eyes, he found himself in his room at Wayne Manor. Not spending the night at the Justice League Tower. Bruce Wayne smiled slightly, seating up. It was evident that Alfred was in the room earlier. He bent down slightly, bring this breakfast tray up. A lot had happened over the past few years. And he wouldn't trade it for anything. He remembered the first time Dick Grayson came into his life. Like him, the eight-year-old had witness his parents death. The only family left the small boy new was the circus. At first, he thought it was out of guilt, but Bruce took him in. Hoping to raise him in a crime free world. It wasn't long till Dick discovered Bruce's secret, and than later joining him on his patrols. He was a determined head-strong boy. A boy that had changed his life somewhat. He smiled softly. It wasn't till later that another boy, a teenager to be exact came into his life. Tim Drake. Who's father was a criminal. A boy who held a strong grudge against Two-Face for killing his father. Tim also changed him somewhat. He had to admit, his life was worth living, meeting two extrodinary boy with such potential...

He remembered long before Dick entered his life, he was determined to keep Gotham clean. He made a promise to the newly accounted Commissioner James Gordon, that he'd help, for his daughter. A safer Gotham. It wouldn't be long till Dick entered his life, not only changing his, but also Barbara's. If it wasn't for Dick, he realized, he'd be inflicting more damage to the villians. He chuckled softly, as a memory of a young Dick making is first mistake on the field, and crying about it. Saying he wasn't good enough. Dick may've changed his life, it was only now, he realized he made it hard for him. Taking him away from Barbara. He couldn't admit it to him. Dick would gloat, letting the excitement get to his head. And if he told Barbara, she would turn the accuse to Dick. His heart fell, to be honest, he really missed Dick. Despite his own cold attitude. He knew that Barbara was still hurting on the inside, but would deny it. She had Tim to keep her busy - to keep her mind of Dick. One could say it was the same for Bruce. Tim had kept him in the light.

Dick was out somewhere, avoiding them. More specifically, him. Barbara had decided to go on holiday with some of her friends. And Tim was out at camp. The silence now seemed foreign to him. At first, during his younger years, he enjoyed it. But now, he preferred the noice, Dick had once brought. And now, he enjoyed Tim's eagerness. He placed  
the tray back on the ground. A lot happened. Some good. Some bad. But they were part of his life. If it weren't for these events, he wouldn't have met such influential people. There was a soft knock on his door, and Alfred came in, a smile on his face. Bruce smiled back, much to Alfred's surprise.  
"Good morning Master Bruce."  
"And a good morning it is."

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** don't forget to review! - lots of lurv!  



End file.
